


A Throng of Ice and Fire

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Mimi hadn't seen Gabriel in years. Now she's seeing double.Featuring Mimi, for Mimi <3





	A Throng of Ice and Fire

Something cold and wet swiped between her thighs, a freezing point of pleasure that lapped over Mimi’s clit. She jerked awake, her gaze dropping to the icy licks. A hooded figure was crouched between her legs, a familiar mask covering his face. She jolted at the scratch of beard on her clit. Her leg kicked out and caught him square in the chest, shoving him back. He landed on his ass, laughing. His mouth was exposed and she could see icy-blue skin and lips framed by a snow-white beard.

“What the _fuck_ ,” she snarled.

“Been too long since I had a taste,” the man on the floor said with an unrepentant grin. “You were making all _sorts_ of fucking _beautiful_ whimpers.”

She kicked out at him again and he caught her foot, a cold hand grabbing her bare thigh.

“The _fuck_ do you want?!” she barked, as Reaper sat up, and dragged her hips towards his mouth again. Mimi reached down to push his head away as the freezing tongue circled her clit, her body shaking, and fear rushed through her as her arms refused to respond. She craned her head to look at her arms. They were cuffed to a sturdy pipe that ran across the ceiling of her current prison. Must’ve been a basement, four walls, dirty, nondescript.

“Years since I saw you last and you seem so damn _shocked_ that I want to play catch-up,” Reaper sighed, and his lips captured her clit again. Mimi felt her brows draw in, her lips parting, as the frozen tongue licked at her.

“Y-you’re a fucking _murderer_ ,” Mimi reminded him, and without thinking she raised her foot to kick him. The piping above her bent under the strain. Mimi dropped backwards with a yelp.

Warm hands caught her around her waist.

 _“Boo,”_ Reaper growled in her ear.

“W-what the _fuck_?!” Mimi demanded, her voice wavering as the man between her thighs ran clawed fingers down her thighs. “H-how…there’s _two_?!”

“Blame Moira,” the man behind her purred. He slid out from behind her, revealing a damn near clone of the one currently tonguing her clit, except for the horns on his mask and the firelight colours of his clothes.

“There are _two_ ,” she repeated, eyes darting between them.

“If you feel like getting sappy, we’ve got names,” the fiery Reaper said casually, his claws sliding up her belly and leaving tiny scratches.

“Asshole One and Two,” Mimi snapped, watching Ice Reaper expose her clit. A persistent, heavy ache of arousal grew each time he licked her.

“Close,” Fire chuckled. “You haven’t changed, Mimi. That’s good.”

Ice lifted her thigh and she watched him bite through the belts that secured her gun holster. It fell to the floor, her gun clattering out. She took a moment to get her bearings as Fire’s claws tapped her leg. She was still dressed, except for the giant tear in her shorts where Ice had torn open her clothes to get at her slit, her hood and t-shirt intact.

“What do you want?” she snapped again. Fire’s fingers trailed up her thighs and teased the hem of her shirt.

“All we want,” the fabric was pushed up, exposing her belly, “is to _fuck_ you, Mimi.”

Her stomach dropped as Fire slid his palm up her belly and cut his claw through the front of her bra, just as Ice began to nip and suck at her thighs. Mimi’s breath came sharp and fast as Fire lifted her shirt.

“Open,” he ordered, holding the hem to her lips.

“No.”

“Hold it up or I’ll tear it open,” Fire growled.

“Go fuck yourself.”

The tearing shirt made a sound that made her heart skip, the fabric loosening around her breasts as the ruined bra shifted, teasing her nipples.

“I already told you, Mimi,” Fire’s fingers tugged on her breasts, thumbs skimming across the sensitive peaks, “ _we_ are fucking _you_.”

Ice slipped behind her, his claws shredding the back of her shorts. A glove slipped off and cold fingers pinched her ass. Mimi swallowed as she heard a plastic cap popping, and then she swallowed a yelp of surprise as those cold fingers began to swipe freezing lube against her ass, pushing slowly but surely past the ring of muscle and pulling a whimper from her.

“You’re fucking _twisted_ ,” Mimi told Ice, panting. A dark chuckle rolled over her ears and heat pooled between her thighs.

Fire pushed up his mask and his lips lowered to her breast as his other hand darted between them. Mimi tensed for the feeling of claws against her slit but it never came, instead hearing the jangle of metal and buckles as Fire loosed his belt. The same noise came from behind her as Ice’s slick fingers fucked her. A hot tongue lapped at her nipple. Mimi gasped, slick dripping out of her. She moved to close her legs and strong hands, one hot and one cold, pulled them open.

“You keep talking shit like you don’t want this, but _that_ ,” something hot and velvety pressed against her soaked slit, “ _that_ tells me what you want.”

The cold fingers pulled away and were replaced by Ice’s cock. Fire grabbed her thighs and hauled her up into his arms, his lips twisting into a cruel grin, and Mimi struggled furiously as both of them slid roughly forward, burying themselves in her. A sharp gasp filled the room at the heat versus the chill, and she shook, trying furiously to tug at her arms.

“Fuck you,” she snapped, her voice wavering as they pulled back as one and then thrust forward once more. “No, no, no, _fuck…_ ”

“I like that sound,” Fire growled, panting. “You hold her.”

Ice’s cold grip met her ass and held her up as Fire reached up and raised a thick strip of her own t-shirt to her mouth, tying it around her head. Mimi shook her head furiously as he secured the knot but nothing would deter him. She spat curses at him from behind the fabric, and Fire chuckled, his hand gripping her hip. His thrusts resumed, the familiar thickness stretching her open and dragging against her walls. Ice groaned behind her, gripping her other hip. His icy fingers raised to her nipple and began to tease and pull. Mimi whimpered behind her gag. She could only swallow those noises for so long.

Fire suddenly gripped her legs and held her up effortlessly, spreading her open as the two of them fucked her. Ice’s hand dipped between her legs and Mimi shook her head furiously as he began to finger her clit, still pulling and playing with her nipple. A shiver ran through her, and she closed her eyes.

That made it _worse_.

The noises of the two Reapers fucking her was obvious when her eyes were closed, the wet _shlick_ of them moving against her combined with their moans and growls of pleasure.

“That’s it, Mimi,” Ice purred, his hand dropping from her nipple to her ass. His palm cracked against the flesh and she jolted. His fingers slid a trail of ice up her belly to cup her breast. “That’s it, _baby._ Been _so_ fucking long since I had you. I _missed_ the way you writhe when you know I’m gonna make you cum.”

She _wasn’t,_ she _couldn’t_ , but Mimi knew she _would_ , spread open like this with them using her to satisfy themselves. Already she could feel the way his fingers were feeding a growing ball of pressure between her thighs, and Fire bared his teeth at her and angled his hips. His cock ground roughly against her sweet spot and Mimi trembled, the air escaping her lungs as though she’d been winded.

“Gotcha,” Fire snarled, working himself into that spot until Mimi was bucking and wriggling. Was she escaping that sudden onslaught of pleasure? Trying to chase it? She didn’t know. Her mind couldn’t work it out. Not that it mattered. She was going to cum, and nothing she could do was going to stop it. Swearing profusely into her gag, Mimi’s thighs tensed, her toes starting to curl in her boots.

 _“There_ we go, baby,” Ice groaned, rubbing tight little circles into her clit as Mimi shook between them. The tension uncoiled, relief racing through her body, a muffled cry buzzing against the gag. She clamped down on Fire and he moaned shakily, holding her thighs wider. Ice started to buck unevenly against her ass, the audible _smack_ of his hips on her ass becoming irregular. She could feel his cock twitching.

She protested loudly and aggressively into her gag as Fire’s hips grew choppy, cock pushing deep into her as he chased his own end.

“There’s a _good fucking girl,_ Mimi,” his grip tightened on her. Ice was still rubbing her clit but his hand had dropped to her hip and she felt them both _tremble_ , “ _good_ girl, oh, I _missed this_ -!”

Mimi arched as their cocks jerked and a wet rush filled her slit as Fire came in her. Ice’s teeth buried in her shoulder as he shuddered, his cock limp, still fucking her. The sudden slick lubricant of his cum had him slipping out of her ass, and he rested, panting, his cold shaft leaning on her ass. The cold spend slid down her perineum and she wriggled, her brows furrowing. Fire dragged himself, his shoulders heaving, dropping her legs. Hot cum dripped from her slit and dribbled down her thighs.

“You just… stay there like… a good little toy,” he ordered. “In five minutes, we’ll be ready to go again.”


End file.
